criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla Reffe
'''Priscilla Hortensia Reffe '''was a suspect in the investigation of Edwina Samuel in Look Down (Case #3 of Kensington Heights) and Whilomena Jerman in Education is for Life (Case #4 of Kensington Heights). In Take a Shot (Case #5 of Kensington Heights), Priscilla was murdered. Profile Priscilla Reffe is a 41 year old headmistress of St. Hilda's University. In Look Down, she wears a red dress under a green blazer. In her first appearance, it is known that she has the early stages of Motor Neuron Disease, so she requires a cane, and owns a "PearPad". In her second appearance, she is in a wheelchair, wearing the same clothing. At this point, we know she is part of the university, drinks brandy and speaks Polish. Role in Case(s) Look Down Priscilla was first spoken to when a note from her was found in Edwina's pocket. It said that she was not willing to keep Edwina's secret for much longer. When the team spoke to Priscilla, she seemed very nervous. She said that Edwina had decided to have an abortion. She was pregnant, and out of wedlock, being disgraceful in Belfriar. Edwina would be exiled from Belfriar. Priscilla was spoken to again when a medical document for her was found from Anna Tobias, saying she had the early stages of motor neuron disease. Meaning she needed a cape. She said that she had told her daughter, and even gave her daughter her "PearPad" to calm her down. Education is for Life Priscilla wanted to thank the team for their investigation. Priscilla invited them to her office for dinner. However, Whilomena Jerman was found in her office, drowned in her fish tank. Priscilla wasn't anywhere to be found around the university, so the team placed her down as a suspect. Priscilla said that Whilomena was a very bad architecture teacher, however they needed to keep her in the university in order to keep the architecture department floating. Priscilla said that she felt very guilty for not being present when the team arrived, and offered her some of her own brandy. Priscilla was spoken to once again when -£400,000 had been taken from Whilomena's bank account thanks to Cora who analysed Whilomena's laptop. Priscilla said that she thought that after Whilomena's death, she would be able to take some of the money without being found and use it to keep the drama department live. Priscilla paid the money back plus an extra £4000 compensation. Priscilla was found innocent when Robert Addams was found guilty. Murder Details In Take a Shot, Prisicilla was found gassed in the chemistry lab, stuffed inside a cupboard. Duchesse Carne revealed the killer ate Cheddar cheese as this was found smeared all over her hair, and as Priscilla was lactose intolerant, it had to have been from the killer. Killer and Motives Trivia * She is a parody of British actress Maggie Steed. Case Appearances * Look Down (Case #3 of Kensington Heights). * Education is for Life (Case #4 of Kensington Heights). * Take a Shot (Case #5 of Kensington Heights). Navigation Category:Characters in Kensington Heights Category:Suspects in Kensington Heights Category:Victims in Kensington Heights